fairy_tail_oc_rpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Tobu Kishi
Tobu Kishi '(騎士を飛ぶ ''Kishi o tobu), is a former member of the Gang "Witch Doctor" . He uses Poison Magic, Light Magic, Shadow Magic, Snow Magic, Lightning Magic, and Crystal Magic. He is currently a mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, but was formerly a Thief because his money and lack of a proper upbringing. He was The Gang's Leader, and is still judged and feared due to his history as a Thief. Appearance 'During His Time In "''Witch Doctor": '''When Tobu was in Witch Doctor, he would wear a purple coat with a fur collar, as well as black clothes and sleek, black gloves. This includes a mask for his face. His eyes were golden, but after robbing an illusion mage, The Mage cast a powerful spell to turn on of his eyes blue. The Mage was so powerful, the magic hasn't worn off after several years. He had dark black hair back then, but he dyed it upon joining Fairy Tail. His Witch Doctor mark was an intricate tattoo on his left bicep, that was black and red. '''During His Time in Fairy Tail/Current: To give himself a new image, Tobu dyed his hair white. His eyes are currently one blue eye and one golden eye, since the spell the Illusion Mage cast on him. He commonly wears a dark blue coat, with a black fur collar. He tries to get an illusion spell cast over his golden eye so both are blue, making him look less like his old self, but these spells don't last long, due to the illusion being so strong. His Witch Doctor Mark is faded, and his Fairy Tail Guild Mark is on his right bicep, and it's black in color. Personality Tobu has a hardened personality. He doesn't allow people to get close to him, because people would just leave him when he was young and in foster care. He was feared as a thief, because he was quick and unseen, and that fear and reputation followed him even after his thieving days. He is serious about whatever he does, but he is laid-back as well. He doesn't view himself as anyone too powerful, but he knows his strength. Tobu rarely ever warms up to people, which is why not many people know anything about him. He doesn't enjoy to talk about his past, so he just covers up his emotion with strength, much like Erza Scarlet. History Tobu was born to two unnamed parents. They were both 18, so they gave Tobu up for Adoption. He was thrown around from place to place, and soon got accustomed to people who he cared about abandoning him. He was abused by the other orphans and sometimes the orphanage staff, and was very emotionally unstable several moments while in Foster Care. When he was 12 years old, on the trip to another town, after another orphanage gave him up, his bus was hijacked by a group of Thieves who identified themselves as "Witch Doctor". They cleaned the train dry of all valuables, except Tobu's. He had picked up some Poison Magic, so he was able to defend himself. Being so poor and sick and tired of being thrown from place to place, he demanded that the thieves bring him to their master, so he could become a thief too. He met their current master, Yohei, and told him that he was tired of being abused (Emotionally and Physically), and wanted to join, to become a Thief, and take revenge on all those who hurt him. The Master was 19 years old, and his story was very similar to Tobu's, so he let him join. He trained Tobu personally, making him the best of the best. Tobu was even gifted the "Craven Spear", an heirloom passed down through the generations of "Witch Doctor". It was a spear that ran on little magic energy, but it was extremely powerful, known to wipe out entire armies, and destroy entire towns. He used The Spear with pride. He still uses it, but rarely. When he was 15, Yohei fell ill, and appointed Tobu to be the master, had he not recovered. He died weeks after. The Thieves grieved on their own time, because thieves were too strong to cry. He was master for a year, until his gang decided to take up an attack against a truck full which Makarov Dreyar happened to be boarding. After all the passengers besides Makarov were knocked out, Makarov beat down the entire gang, minimally wounded. He was about to defeat the guild, until Tobu gave himself up for the life of his comrades. As a thief, he was only supposed to take care of himself, but he didn't care. He wanted to save his friends. Makarov made a proposition. If Tobu joined the Fairy Tail guild, the lives of The Witch Doctor gang would be spared. Tobu accepted. When about to join Fairy Tail, Tobu changed up his entire appearance, but he was still feared and often times hated by people in Magnolia, who still remembered him as "Tobu of Thieves." Magic & Abilities Poison Magic: Poison Magic (ポイズンマジック Poizunmajikku) '''is a Caster Magic that utilized Light. When touched by Tobu's poison, the opponent gets physically damaged and infected by the poison. This Magic makes him more resistant to Poison. * '''Poison Resurgence: '''Tobu summons forth their Magic Seal in front of him with an arched movement of his arm, from which a number of fiery, curved purple beams is fired towards the target, with each beam tracking them down and moving to strike them separately from the others. On contact, such beams generate a large explosion, similar in appearance to fireworks. * '''Poison Rush: '''Tobu holds out his hand, and a beam of poison flies at his enemy. * '''Poison Whirlpool: '''Tobu goes into a wide stance, and a vortex of poison spirals in front of him, slowly swelling into a large size, Tobu then swings his arms, sending the vortex at his opponent. * '''Poison Claw: '''Tobu punches at his enemy, and three poisonous mist trials serve as a second attack. * '''Poison Slicer: Tobu swings his arms, and sends scythe-like blades of poison at their enemy, that are incredibly sharp. * Poison Regal Boots: Tobu stomps on the ground, and cracks form under the target(s), then poisonous gas spreads from the cracks, attacking the opponent(s). Light Magic: Light Magic (ライトマジック Raitomajikku) '''is a Caster Magic that utilizes Light. This Magic holds Tobu's only Supportive Spells. * '''Light Healing Spell: '''Tobu is coated in a light blue aura, healing simple injuries and diseases, as well as tearing in the clothes/armor. * '''Light Healing Spell Maxima: '''Tobu's body is coated in a dark blue aura, as well as sending out light purple shockwaves around his body. This spell heals lethal injuries for a limited amount of time, but when this spell runs out, the injuries start to take effect. This spell makes Tobu more resistant to physical attacks. * '''Light Magic Blinding Screen: '''Tobu swings his arm, and a light shines bright around him, blinding the target, allowing Tobu to use this to his advantage, attacking his opponent(s). * '''Laser: '''Tobu holds out his hands, sending out a laser of light at his enemy. * '''Burning Rays: Tobu sends a light beam in at something, which burns straight through any object. Shadow Magic: Shadow Magic (シャドウマジック Shadoumajikku) '''is a Caster Magic that utilizes Shadows. This Magic is what Tobu most used besides Poison Magic in his time as a thief. * '''Triple Basilisk: Tobu sends three large Basilisks made of shadows at his target, and they all have razor-sharp teeth and are wicked-fast. * Shadow Fading: '''Tobu sinks into a shadow, being hidden from anyone looking for him. The shadow he's hiding in is called "The Shadow Realm". * '''Shadow Shield: '''Several streams of shadow come up from the ground, protecting Tobu from any oncoming attacks. * '''Twister Shadow: '''Tobu sends a twister of shadows at his opponent(s), that sends them flying. * '''Shadow Fabric: '''Tobu sends out streams of shadows, that all separately attack the opponent(s). Some shadows restrict the opponent(s), while others attack the opponent(s). * '''Shadow Mist: Tobu snaps his fingers as a heavy mist falls upon a large radius. This serves as a Smoke-Screen in some ways. Snow Magic: Snow Magic (スノーマジック Sunōmajikku) is a Caster Magic that revolves around the use of Snow. Tobu learned this magic the fastest. This magic makes him Cold-Resistant. * Blizzard: '''Tobu sends a torrent of snow at his target. * '''Snowflake Shattering Dance: '''Tobu sends hundreds, maybe thousands of crystallized Snowflakes at his opponent(s), and they all home in on the opponent(s). They each cut the opponent(s). * '''Cold Wave: '''Tobu sends a wave of snow at his opponent, and depending on whether or not they are resistant to cold, they will be so cold their movements will be slow. * '''Footing Freeze: '''Tobu raises a hand, and then snow sticks to the ground and the feet of the target, and then freeze, making them stand in place until the ice shatters. * '''Snow Geyser: Tobu puts his palms to the ground, and snow floods in through the ground, burying the opponent(s). * Avalanche: '''Tobu goes into a wide stance, and a ginormous wave of snow rises behind him, and buries the opponent(s) completely, and depending on whether or not they're cold-resistant, the opponent(s) will freeze. Tobu can easily navigate his way out of the wave of snow. Lightning Magic: '''Lightning Magic (ライトニングマジック Raitoningumajikku) is a Caster Magic that revolves around the use of Lightning. This magic makes him Resistant to Lightning. * Lightning Bullet: '''Tobu sends a spark of lightning at his opponent. * '''Tazer Paralysis: '''Tobu puts his hand on the opponent, and then they get electrocuted, paralyzing them temporarily. * '''Thunder Rumble: '''Tobu puts his hands to the ground, and the lightning strikes, shaking the earth. Thunder booms in the background. * '''Zeus Bolt: '''Tobu puts his hand up to the sky, and clouds spin around, leaving a small opening at the heart of the cloud spiral. An extremely powerful bolt of lightning strikes down at the opponent. * '''Caving Lightning: '''Tobu puts his hands to the sky, then swings them down, sending six lightning bolts to sprout from the ground, then shooting up toward the sky, then shooting down, all homing in on the opponent. * '''Lightning Coffin: '''Tobu's opponent gets coated in a golden aura, and then lightning shocks them, progressively growing more powerful, until Tobu stops. Crystal Magic: '''Crystal Magic (クリスタルマジック Kurisutarumajikku) '''this is a Caster Magic that revolves around the magical use of crystals. * '''Crystal Armor: Crystals rise over Tobu's feet, and then covers his entire body, making him crystal armor that is difficult to break. * Crystal Machine Gun Shot: 'Tobu goes into a wide stance, and sends hundreds of sharp, little crystals to stab at his opponent(s). * '''Crystal Orb: ' Tobu holds his hand above his head, and a giant crystal orb forms on his hand, and then he flings it at his opponent. * '''Crystal Lance: '''Tobu holds out his hand, and then sends a crystal spear at his opponent. * '''Crystal Shield: '''Tobu puts his hands in front of him, and a crystal shield forms in front of him, that protects him from oncoming attacks. Advanced Spells * '''Elemental Attack: '''Tobu compacts all 6 elemental magics into one concentrated attack, and sends a twister of Poison, Light, Shadow, Snow, Lightning, and Crystal at his Enemies. This spell is very powerful and highly destructive. * '''Arcane Law: '''Tobu releases pure Magical Energy out into a sphere. It swells, and shoots out a giant beam. It leaves a long crater and this spell is said to take down entire legions. Enhanced Endurance: Tobu has been shown to have a high level of endurance. Enhanced Durability: Tobu has a high amount of durability; And is shown to be standing strong after strong attacks. Immense Agility: Tobu has a high level of agility, and he's very fast and graceful. Enhanced Strength: Tobu has been trained as a thief to be very strong; Emotionally and Physically. He is very physically strong, Emotional- Not so much. Too many bad memories. Master Spear Specialist: Tobu has had a lot of training with his Craven Spear. He is rarely beaten in a battle with spears. Master at Hand to Hand Combat: Tobu has been trained as a thief to be a very proficient fighter. Whether it's with weaponry or a fist-fight, Tobu is very skilled in battle. Master Thief: Tobu, being a thief for four years, is a master thief. Master at Lockpicking: Tobu is a master at picking locks, being a thief for four years. Equipment His basic equipment is his Craven Spear. This was given to him while he was a member of The "Witch Doctor" Thief Gang. '''Craven Spear: '''This is Tobu's spear. He is very proficient in using it, and after years of using it, he has proved to be a very powerful spear wielder. Timeline * '''October 3rd, X773: ''Tobu is born.'' * X773-X785: ''Tobu is passed around through Foster Care.'' * X785-X789: ''Tobu is a member of "Witch Hunter" a Thief Guild.'' * X788: Tobu becomes master of Witch Hunter. * X789: ''Tobu joins Fairy Tail.'' Trivia * Tobu's name means "Fly Knight" * Tobu uses 6 Magics. * Tobu used to be a thief. * Tobu has one blue eye and one golden eye. * Tobu view Yohei as a Older Brother figure. * Tobu can concentrate all of his magic into one attack. * Tobu can use a spell that is based on pure Magical Energy. = Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail Members Category:Characters